Ever After
by Bastard Tendencies
Summary: Rin es enfermera en un hospital de Tokio, pero por asares del destino, termina enamorada de un cirujano que se convierte en su jefe. Como podra Rin dar la cara dia a dia, si la persona que ama y por la cual se le dificulta ocultar sus sentimientos siempre esta cerca de ella?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLI! Chicos como han estado, aqui les traigo mi nuevo fanfic, este fic lo estoy escribiendo con la colaboracion de una amiga, asi que probablemente a veces me tarde en subir nuevos capitulos...solo espero que les guste la historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: si fuera la dueña del manga, creanme que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha hubieran aparecido desnudos al menos un par de veces, pero como no lo es, solo voy a decir GRACIAS a Rumiko Takahashi por haber creado este hermoso anime.**

* * *

Una joven dormía tranquilamente, hasta que el despertador marcando las seis la saco de sus sueños.  
Perezosamente salio del escondite de entre las sabanas y se sentó, estiro sus brazos y bostezo, luego se levanto hacia el baño para prepararse para ir a trabajar.

Ella era Rin Hioshi, tiene 23 años de edad, y es enfermera en uno de los Hospitales mas costosos de Tokio, la oportunidad de trabajar allí se la dio su mejor amiga, Sango, quien es una de las secretarias de allí. Rin tiene su cabello negro y largo hasta un poco debajo de su espalda, además de que usa una pequeña colita a un costado, lo que la hace ver como una niña.  
Rin se ducho y se vistió con su blanco traje de enfermera, tomo su desayuno y salio de su departamento, donde vivía desde hace tres años. Camino por algunas calles y llego al lugar de su trabajo. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, vio como un automóvil ultimo modelo se estacionaba, de el salio un joven con un largo cabello plateado y ojos dorados, algo anormal, pero muy atractivo para las chicas. El saco un maletín de su auto y cerro la puerta, guardando las llaves en su bolsillo, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Rin reacciono y de inmediato entro, dirigiéndose a unos casilleros donde guardaba sus cosas, encontrándose a Sango guardando su bolso.

-Hola Rin—dijo alegremente, mientras la abrazaba-¿Cómo estas hoy?

-Muy bien Sango ¿y tu?

-Bien, supongo.

-No me digas…Miroku.

-Si, el.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Es un mujeriego pervertido, se paso toda nuestra cita pidiéndoles hijos a las demás chicas, incluso a una anciana ¬¬

-Jeje, no se que decir ^_^U Deberías dejar de salir con el, y probar enamorarte de otro chico.

-Oye, no me digas nada. Al menos yo no tengo un amor platónico ¬w¬

-¿Eh? No se de que me hablas—dijo haciéndose la tonta.

-¬w¬ No te hagas, tu estas enamorada de Sesshomaru Taisho.

-¡Shhh! Se va a enterar medio mundo—dijo mientras le tapaba la boca.

-Bueno, ¿y por que no te le confiesas?—dijo mientras le quitaba la mano de su boca.

-¿Tu estas loca? El no esta a mi alcance, es uno de los mejores y mas jóvenes neurólogos de este país, además es cirujano. Y yo una simple enfermera que por suerte entro en este hospital. Es de clase, yo no. Es imposible que se fije en mi, estando rodeado de mujeres muchos mas bonitas que yo…-dijo poniéndose triste.

-Anda Rin. No te pongas triste. Nada es imposible—ella negó.

-Bueno Sango, mi turno ya comienza, nos vemos en el almuerzo—ella asintió y Rin se fue.

Rin suspiro mientras caminaba por los pasillos, se dirigió a la sala de emergencias para comenzar su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Sango se encontraba concentrada en la computadora, terminando unos papeles.

-Sango.

-¿Eh?—dijo saliendo de su trance—Oh, señor Sesshomaru, ¿Qué necesita?

-Primero, no me digas señor, me hace sentir viejo y recién tengo 25. Segundo, necesito una nueva enfermera como asistente.

-¿Una nueva?¿Que paso con Kagome?

-Se caso con mi medio hermano y se mudo a otra ciudad, no recuerdo cual. Por lo que necesito una enfermera, y ya.  
La mejor si es posible—dijo y luego se fue.

-¿A la mejor?—se pregunto ella misma, sonrió con picardía—Ya se a quien ¬w¬-dijo y se puso de pie y fue corriendo en busca de su amiga.

Continuara…

* * *

**Este ha sido el primer capitulo, como dije antes, ojala les guste...dejen sus reviews, acepto toda clase de comentarios, pero traten de no ser muy bruscos; soy muy sensible.**

**Sin mas que decir, CIAO**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son una obra maravillosa de la genial Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Capitulo 2

-Muy bien señor. Ya esta—dijo Rin mientras le terminaba de vendar la mano a un hombre—Vuelva en dos días para revisarle la mano

-Bueno. Muchas gracias señorita—ella sonrió el hombre se fue. Rin comenzó a tararear una canción mientras se sentaba en el escritorio, anotando a quien había atendido.

-¡Rin!¡Te tengo un gran noticion!

-Hola Sango, ¿y de que hablas?

-¡Sesshomaru necesita una enfermera como asistente!

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso?

-¿No lo ves tontita? ¡Enfermera! Me pidió la mejor, y tu lo eres.

-Ah…bueno…yo, no se.

-Es una gran oportunidad.

-Si acepto seré una enfermera nada mas, ¿eso en que ayudaría?

-Si eres su asistente, ¡no te separaras jamás de el!

-Umm—dijo pensándolo—No lo se…

-Vamos Rin. Es una gran oportunidad. Acepta.

-Bien, ya. Acepto—su amiga formo una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ahhh, iré a avisarle a tu amor platónico!

-Esta bien, pero ya deja de gritar.

-Ok—dijo tranquila y se fue corriendo. Rin suspiro y siguió a Sango.  
Sango se dirigió hacia el consultorio de Sesshomaru, y toco la puerta.

-Pase—respondió desde adentro. Sango abrió la puerta y entro—Bien, Renkotsu. Sigue las instrucciones que te di. Nos vemos el viernes a las siete—le dijo Sesshomaru a su paciente mientras soltaba su bolígrafo al escritorio.

-Si. Gracias—se despidió y salio del consultorio.

-¿Y?—pregunto Sesshomaru observándola.

-Ya tengo a su nueva asistente.

-Quiero verla.

-Espere un momentito—dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, le agarro la mano a Rin y a tirones la izo entrar—Aquí esta

-Bien. Vete Sango, hablare con ella—dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si, señor—dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, pero antes de irse, le dedico una sonrisa cómplice a Rin.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—le pregunto mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza.

-Rin Hioshi.

-Pareces solo una chiquilla.

-Me lo han dicho. Pero tengo 23—trataba de hablar con tranquilidad, pero le incomodaba un poco estar a solas con Sesshomaru.

-Umm, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas como enfermera?

-Cuatro años. Y dos en este hospital.

-Bien, con eso es suficiente. Te acepto como mi asistente—ella asintió y sonrió para sus adentros.

Continuara…

* * *

**HOLI! he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, como ya tengo 4 escritos creo que subire uno cada dia (si no me da flojera XD)**

**intentare hacer los capitulos un poco mas largos, si asi lo quieren**

**sin mas que decir, CIAO**

**B.T**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: los peronajes no me pertencen...son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Capitulo 3:

-Al final del dia pídele tus nuevos horarios a Sango—ella asintió—Tu primera tarea será ir con Byakuya y decirle que necesito hablar con el sobre un paciente al que debemos hacerle una cirugía mañana.

-¿Algo mas?

-Por el momento no. Vete—ella asintió y fue en busca del doctor Byakuya.  
Algunas horas después, Sesshomaru le dio un receso a Rin para que fuera a almorzar, mientras que el se quedaba a tomar café en su consultorio.

-¡Rin! ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu amor platónico?—grito felizmente Sango al ver a su amiga comiendo un sándwich.

-¡Sango, te dije que no grites cuando hablamos de este asunto!—la regaño-Y me fue bien.

-¿Hablaron de algo? ¬w¬

-Además de que solo me daba ordenes, no. Es muy, no se, aburrido quizás.

-Siempre fue así. Cabe agregar que viene de familias de clase, todos los de clase alta son así.

-Tienes razón—dijo y luego le dio una mordida a su sándwich—Pero yo lo amo igual.

-¡Al fin lo dijiste!—dijo emocionada.

-Pues aunque lo diga mil veces, no va a cambiar nada.

-Y dale con decir eso. Ten fe, algo podría llegar a pasar.

-Lo siento, Sango. Pero para mi me resulta imposible—dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta—Bueno, debo volver. Nos vemos mas tarde—dijo poniéndose de pie, camino de nuevo al consultorio de Sesshomaru y entro.

-Debes aprender a golpear antes de entrar—le dijo Sesshomaru mientras se ataba el cabello color plata con una coleta alta.

-Lo siento señor—el suspiro.

-¿Será posible que tenga que decirles mil veces a todos que no me digan señor?

-Eh, lo siento. No lo volveré a decir.

-Bien. ¿Hay mas pacientes?

-No, señor—el la miro alzando una ceja—Oh, lo siento.

-Bueno, ya puedes irte a casa.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, yo me quedare una hora mas.

-Ok. Adiós, nos vemos mañana señor—dijo y se fue.  
Sesshomaru se golpeo la cara con su mano, jamás les haría entender. Ni siquiera a su nueva asistente.

Rin volvió a su departamento, se quito los zapatos y los dejo en la entrada, camino hasta el sillón y se tiro boca abajo.  
-Que dia…

Continuara…

* * *

**HOLI! Chicos, primero quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que han dejado sus reviews con sus comentarios, no saben lo FELIZ que me han al saber que les gusta mi fic...ojala les siga gustando**

**sin mas que decir, CIAO**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

-Que dia tan…¿raro?—se dijo a si misma mientras se lanzaba al sofá de su pequeño departamento—Fue mi dia mas agitado. Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme—dijo mientras se ponía de pie, se dirigió a su habitación y se cambio, se recostó en su cama y recordó a su amor platónico.  
"Sesshomaru…" pensó mientras suspiraba.

En otro lugar…  
Un joven de larga cabellera plateada se encontraba en el balcón, observándole el paisaje nocturno de Tokio.

-Rin…-suspiro sonriendo al recordar a la chica. Ese cabello negro que a simple vista se veía tan sedoso, esos encantadores ojos color chocolate y esa sonrisa que transmitía alegría.  
Sesshomaru abrió los ojos un poco mas de lo normal. No se había dado cuenta que había tomado algunos de los detalles de esa "chiquilla". Agito su cabeza para quitar las imágenes de Rin de su mente.  
Sesshomaru cerro los ojos mientras volvía al interior de su habitación, se sentó en una orilla de la cama y se llevo ambas manos al rostro.  
No podía enamorarse de nuevo. Lo único que haría el enamorarse de alguien seria romperle de nuevo el corazón, y Sesshomaru no soportaría de nuevo ese dolor, esa traición.  
Él se recostó, sin quitarse su ropa de trabajo, y trato de conciliar el sueño. Aun con la imagen de Rin en su mente.

En otro lugar de Tokio…  
Rin se llevo la segunda porción de pizza a su boca, sin quitar la vista de su libro.  
Kirara, una pequeña gatita, salto al sillón y cabeceo a Rin, era hora de ir a dormir.

-Oh Kirara, espera unos minutitos mas y vamos a dormir. Es que voy por la parte mas emocionante.  
Kirara maulló mas fuerte y siguió cabeceando a Rin, con mas insistencia. Kirara era inicialmente la mascota de Sango, pero cuando ella se mudo, resultaba que en su apartamento no permitían mascotas, así que Rin se ofreció a cuidarla.

-¡Ay, bien!—dijo mientras cerraba el libro—Seguiré leyendo en el trabajo si tengo un receso—dijo dejando el libro en la pequeña mesa, agarro las porciones de pizzas que quedaban en la caja y las coloco en un plato, dentro del refrigerador—Ven, Kirara. Vamos a descansar—dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación mientras tarareaba una canción. La gatita obedientemente le siguió.

Al otro dia…  
Rin se encontraba en la cocina del hospital, preparando café ella misma, ya que la cafetera estaba descompuesta.  
Coloco la blanca taza en una bandeja y tomo la nombrada en sus manos, dirigiéndose al consultorio de Sesshomaru.  
Con algo de dificultad abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Sesshomaru, quien se estaba colocando su bata blanca.  
Rin se puso algo nerviosa cuando esos ojos dorados la observaron.

-Ehh…Le traje su café—dijo un poco mas calmada, depositando la pequeña bandeja en el escritorio.

-Bien—respondió Sesshomaru mientras cerraba los ojos, atándose su largo cabello plateado. Cuando termino se sentó y le dio un sorbo al café, saboreando. Rin se quedo de pie a su lado, observándolo.

-Tiene otro gusto—dijo posando sus ojos dorados en ella. Rin se puso nerviosa de nuevo.

-Ahh…si, es que, umm, la cafetera estaba averiada y yo, umm, prepare el café yo misma y le puse una pizca de cacao. Así no queda tan amargo.  
Sesshomaru la observo, evaluándola.

-Jmp—contesto y le dio otro sorbo a su café. Sonriendo para sus adentros

* * *

**HOLI! Chicos...bueno esta vez me he tardado en subir este capitulo, gracias a todos aquellos fans que dejan sus reviews, me hacen feliz**

**se que prometi hacer los capitulos un poco mas largos pero...ñaaa la verdad me da flojera, bueno pero de verdad intentare hacerlos mas largo, ojala les siga gustando la historia**

**sin mas que decir, CIAO**

**B.T**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

Rin le dio una mordida a su sándwich recién preparado, mientras se concentraba en su libro.

-¡Rin! La pelinegra dio un salto por el susto, soltando su sándwich al suelo. Rin frunció el ceño mientras posaba su vista en su ex-almuerzo luego levanto su mirada a su amiga, aun sin quitar su ceño fruncido.

-¡Ops! Lo siento, amiga—dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que anteriormente estaba ocupada por Rin.

-Supongo que me darás tu almuerzo.

-Pues no, ya me lo comí.

-¡Ay, Sango, no comeré nada hasta la noche! Debería ahorcarte, pero como soy buena no lo haré—dijo mientras cerraba su libro.

-Por eso te quiero, amiguita—dijo Sango alegremente. Rin negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, Sango, debo volver con Sesshomaru—al decir esto, Sango sonrió con picardía.

-Me doy cuenta que te pasas mucho tiempo en el consultorio, ¿no haces cosas raras con Sesshomaru, verdad?

-¿¡Que!? ¡Estas loca! Tu nuevo novio te esta contagiando lo pervertido.

-Podría ser, ¡pero admite que pasas mucho tiempo ahí dentro!

-Si, pero organizando papeles y cosas así. Pervertida—susurro lo ultimo por lo bajo, pero Sango la escucho.

-¡Oye! ¡Te escuche!

-Si Sango, como digas. ¡Bueno, me voy, adiós!—grito y salio corriendo antes de que Sango siguiera diciendo cosas raras. Rin llego al consultorio y entro de inmediato. Unos ojos dorados se posaron sobre ella.

-Aprende a golpear antes de entrar.

-¿Eh? Lo siento, señor—dijo adentrándose mas en la habitación. Sesshomaru alzo una ceja.

-Ay, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…-repitió hasta que su voz se convirtió en un susurro casi inaudible. El albino suspiro y volvió a su trabajo de llenar una planilla de los pacientes que había atendido. Rin se sento en una silla que se encontraba uno metros detrás de Sesshomaru. Como este no le encargaba nada, decidió continuar con su lectura. Media hora después, Sesshomaru dejo su bolígrafo en el escritorio, masajeándose la frente. Tanto escribir le había provocado un dolor de cabeza.

-Rin, necesito que vayas por una píldora para el dolor de cabeza.

-Que tierno—dijo Rin mientras se limpiaba una lagrima, aun concentrada en su lectura.

-¿Qué?—pregunto confundido el albino mientras se daba vuelta para mirarla.

-¿Eh? ¡Lo siento, me distraje! Ahora voy por lo que me pidió—dijo mientras se ponía de pie, saliendo de la habitación. Sesshomaru la observo irse, luego negó con la cabeza. Segundos después, escucho que golpearon la puerta, así que se puso de pie, luego abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Byakuya.

-Hola Sesshomaru. Tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Vamos por un café?

-Esta bien—dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de si. Ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería.

Rin se dirigió al ascensor aun sin quitar su vista de su libro. Cuando llego a la planta baja, salio del ascensor a paso zombi, dirigiéndose al deposito de medicamentos. Cuando llego, se quedo de pie frente a la puerta.

-Ay, ¿pero que me había pedido?—dijo con una gotita estilo anime. Estuvo cinco minutos pensando y no tuvo éxito—Creo que debería volver y preguntarle. De seguro que va a pensar que soy una distraída—dijo suspirando, luego volvió con su lectura mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta que en frente de ella había una mesa llena de bisturís.

-¿Y tu que crees que deberíamos hacer?

-Sin duda una cirugía.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo, pero no estaba seguro. Mañana le avisare por teléfono—el albino asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y eso es todo?

-Básicamente—contesto Byakuya mientras se rascaba la cabeza—Quiero hablarte de otro paciente, pero su situación no es grave.

-Bueno, mañana revisamos ese asunto. Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y no se donde se metió Rin.

-¿Acaso no es esa tu asistente?—dijo señalando hacia la izquierda. Sesshomaru siguió esa dirección con la mirada, y se sorprendió al ver a Rin con una muñeca y una pierna sangrando.

-¿Qué te sucedió? Déjame ver—dijo el albino, Rin le extendió su muñeca herida.

-Bueno, ya debo volver. No puedo ausentarme tanto. Luego te hablo Sesshomaru—dijo y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su propio consultorio.

-Entra. Te curare de inmediato—le dijo Sesshomaru, aunque había sonado mas como una orden que una sugerencia. Rin iba a abrir la boca para decirle que ella sola se curaría, pero decidió aprovechar la situación. Tal vez seria la única que tendría.

* * *

**HOLI!Chicos, si ya se que esta vez me ausente demasiado tiempo, es que estuve leyendo otros fics y ultimamente mi computadora esta fallando...espero no tardarme tanto la proxima vez aunque no prometo nada, gracias a todos los fans que leen mi historia, sus reviews me caen como anillo al dedo, de veras que me alegran el dia**

**sin mas que decir, CIAO**

**B.T**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Rin entro al consultorio y observo en silencio a Sesshomaru, quien buscaba un botiquín en el pequeño armario.

-Siéntate—le dijo. Rin se subió a la camilla y extendió su brazo, el albino comenzó a limpiar la herida.

-¿Cómo te hiciste estos cortes tan profundos? Parecen de bisturí.

-De hecho son de bisturí. Estaba leyendo y no me di cuenta de que en frente había una mesa con bisturís,parece que recién los traían y los habían dejado ahí. ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Soy cirujano. Conozco demasiado bien los cortes.

-Uhm. A Rin se le puso la piel de gallina al sentir como las manos del albino tocaban su piel. Sesshomaru noto eso.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Eh, si. Un poco—dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Estamos en verano.

-Si, lo se, pero tengo frío. ¿Podría cerrar la ventana?—se excuso. Sesshomaru la miro extrañado mientras cerraba el vidrio de la ventana. Luego volvió a su trabajo de curarle el brazo. Cuando termino, siguió con su pierna.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Un poco.

-El corte de la pierna es mas profundo, tendré que hacerte puntos.

-¿Puntos?

-Si, iré por un poco de anestesia. No te muevas—le dijo mientras se iba. Rin miro la venda de su brazo. "Creo que nunca me sacare esta venda" pensó mientras se tocaba el albino regreso con una jeringa y un pequeño frasquito.

-Creo que esto será suficiente—dijo mientras clavaba la aguja en el frasquito, tirando del embolo.

-¿Creo?—pregunto algo asustada. Podía ser que Rin fuera enfermera, pero siempre le dieron pánico las cosas que le inyectaban.

-No te preocupes. Se lo que hago—dijo sonriendo. La chica se hipnotizó con esa sonrisa que ni se dio cuenta del pinchazo en su pierna—Bien. Ahora hay que esperar unos 5 minutos—dijo mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca. Rin sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba mas comunicativo de lo normal.

-¿Se siente bien?—le pregunto.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Si, me siento bien. ¿Por qué?

-Es que bueno, eh, usted no habla mucho. Y esta hablando ahora. Y eso me esta asustando. Sesshomaru sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No lo hago, ¿verdad?—dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello—Mi madre amaba la seriedad y la frialdad, eso es todo lo que aprendí de ella en mi infancia. A estar siempre en silencio. Nunca mostrar mis sentimientos—dijo con la mirada perdida en el suelo, su voz con una pizca de melancolía—Me crió repitiéndome que los sentimientos son la debilidad de las personas.

-Yo no creo que sean la debilidad de las personas. Creo que son su fortaleza.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si—le respondió. Sesshomaru la miro fijamente por unos segundos.

-Bueno, creo que la anestesia ya debe haber hecho efecto—dijo cambiando de tema. Se le acerco y comenzó a cerrarle la herida. Rin se dio cuenta de que el tema lo incomodaba. Y que esa había sido la conversación mas larga que había tenido con Sesshomaru. Y tal vez debería dejarlo asi.

* * *

**HOLA! **ven actualice mas rapido de lo que lo habia hecho antes, muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews y tambien a aquellos lectores silencios que leen este fic.

bueno solo queria decirles algo importante, si este fanfiction no les gusta o esta pareja y la trama no es de su agrado **POR FAVOR NO DEJAR COMENTARIOS OFENSIVOS.**

Eso es algo que de verdad me emputa y lo digo enserio, si no van a dejar criticas constructivas o comentarios con buenos deseos mejor no lean y alejense de aqui porque no quieren verme enojada y no quiero que me reporten en la pagina por mala conducta jijiji...bueno, como sea; gracias a todos ustedes que les gusta la historia y que la han marcado como follow o favorite, me hacen muy feliz :3

sin mas que decir **CIAO**

**B.T**


End file.
